Museology
by NavigiumIsidis
Summary: Erik Iceland practically lives at the Natural History museum. Well, that's what happens when your brother is the Curator, so he might as well enjoy his time. Established DenNor and SuNor. Contains copious amounts of fluffy cuteness and an overload of random history


Museology

The sun shone down upon the large red brick school that sat nestled within the small city of Fairview. Children flitted among the shady trees that lined the roadway through the center of town, eager after the toll of the schools bell. Little legs scurried across the schools grassy courtyard to greet their awaiting parents with phrases like "I met a new friend today!" or "My teacher is sooo nice, mom." The elder students could also be seen in a state of enthusiasm. Many 'How was your summer?'s and 'Wow let me see your schedule's were being passed around. Among the excitement however, were two seemingly disinterested boys walking aimlessly away.

A lanky Asian boy, red jacket clad, ipod in hand, and with a dark burgundy backpack slung over his shoulder, kicked at a discarded 'welcome back!' flyer in the road. "Great… another year in this dumb place." He mumbled. His companion, a slightly taller boy sporting a wavy mop of oddly white hair, silently agreed with a nod of his head. The brown haired boy spoke up again, "At least it's only one more year though… "The other boy scoffed, "oh yeah, Alex, I can't _wait _until high school where we can get simultaneously given wedgies and thrown in trash cans. _Can't even contain my excitement for that!"_ The Asian, Alex, shrugged. "Hey, in ten years we'll be building rockets and they'll be scummy gas station attendants. Can't ignore that, Erik." The white haired boy rolled his eyes.

Just as soon as they passed the throng of students still carrying on in the courtyard, they were stopped by a small blond girl with her hair braided down in pig tails. She smiled a warm smile at them and offered a cheery "Hello!" Dumbfounded by their sudden interruption, it took a moment for someone to speak up. "Uh, Hello there." Erik replied. "Hey" nodded Alex. The girl smiled again, and reached out her hand not currently holding any books. "My name is Lily Meier. I'm new this year. I couldn't help but notice that you two are in most of my classes. I just wanted to introduce myself seeing that this school has a pretty small honor student body, and I'd like to get to know it's members." Alex quickly reached out and shook her hand, bowing a bit as he did so. "Straight to the point! Nice to meet you fellow honor student, I'm Guang Ri, but you can just call me Alex." He smiled and let go of her hand, looking over at Erik. The boy fumbled with his hands a bit before stiffly sticking his arm out to give her a curt handshake. "I'm Erik. I'm from Iceland… I just moved to this school as well, so you're not the only one… uh, alone." She giggled at him. "Your accent is cute, Erik." He blushed a little bit and turned his eyes away. Alex could be heard mumbling about how people don't think _his _accent is cute, in return. "Anyways… it's nice meeting you two!" She grinned again, looking to turn away. Alex returned with a quick "Hey! Don't go!" Lily shifted back towards the two, and raised her brows in anticipation. "We were just heading to Erik's to study for that summer reading test tomorrow, uh, so... want to come?" He asked, smiling a little sheepishly. She looked down in contemplation, and then looked back up with a smile on her face. "That sounds great actually. However, I wouldn't want to intrude on your home Erik, especially on such short notice. Your parents probably wouldn't like that." Erik looked a Alex with a questioning look mixed with a bit of surprise. He looked back at Lily. "Uh… No! No, it wouldn't be a big deal. What Alex meant was, we were heading to the museum you see… and... and would you like to join us?" Lily looked a little confused, but nodded just the same. Alex spoke up again, "Well actually it's HIS museum, so like, I wasn't _lying _or anything when I said '_to Eriks'_-" Erik interrupted him with "No one cares."

The two stared at each other for a heated moment before Lily cut in. "I'd love to go to the Museum. Although I'm not sure what you're talking about with Erik... but, it sounds fun" Alex jumped at the chance to explain, before Erik had a chance to stop him. "Erik's family is so awesome they like _own _the museum. His Brother like is _so cool _and Saemund is a scientist guy who gets to like touch dinosaurs and shit. This other guy he's like _huge, _he just stands there like a statue and you think he's going to like, eat you or something. And Timo is this awesome guy who like knows _everything_. Seriously, I asked him how to make little cherry bombs so I could explode them in the bathrooms and he like-" Erik clamped his hand over his friends mouth. "Ok. We don't _own _it, my family just runs it. And you didn't hear anything about the cherry bombs, ok?" Erik ended his sentence with a disgusted '_EW' _as Alex preceded to lick the boys hand that was still over his mouth.

Lily laughed at the two. "Alright, alright. I get it. Let's just go already then, so I could meet them or something if they're _so _amazing." Alex nodded and led the way down the sunny street. "They're not _that _awesome, Alex." Alex scoffed and looked at Lily. "He's new this year because he left in the middle of 6th grade so his Brother could go dig for dinosaurs in Italy. ITALY! _There is no way that's not coo_l." Erik laughed. "they did have some good pasta there." Alex punched him in the shoulder, eliciting an 'ow' and a low "look your 'low mein' noodles tasted like dirt, ok? Just accept it, dude. Italy does it better."

The three continued on their way down the street until they stood facing the grand marble archway, engraved with the title 'Museum of Natural history.' They climbed the stretch of steps leading up to the large, rich mahogany doors, passing by the elegant looking alabaster lions that stood guard outside the door. Just before reaching out to grasp the golden door handle, Erik mumbled "Home sweet home" and with that, swung open the door.

* * *

**I saw this absolutely beautiful fanart of Norway by Ducere on Tumblr and that's what prompted this… idea.**

**So! It's going to be about little 13/14 year old Erik (Iceland) and his crazy Nordic family who happen to work in various sections of their city's Natural History Museum. I don't exactly know what I'm doing with the whole HK, Liechtenstein, Iceland friendship yet, but it's most likely just going to be fluff. Introductions and history starts NEXT CHAPTER so:**

**What to expect!:**

**Established DenNor and SuFin**

**HISTORY FACTS**

**FLUFFY CUTENESS**

****(Stromo can WAIT, OK?)


End file.
